Chat/Logs 5 September 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 5_September_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 21:25-01 o/ 21:25-05 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 21:26-51 hey wind 21:28-44 Heyy 21:29-22 sup boys 21:29-36 So, how is everyone? 21:29-44 Boy? I AM A MAN. 21:29-46 /me punches a wall. 21:30-06 Proud are you angry 21:30-28 Look I get adventure time ended but you have to let go 21:30-49 NO I DON'T. 21:31-52 that didnt work for either question 21:32-29 /me punches Mistral the answer. 21:33-03 /me dodges 21:33-19 I just wanted to watch my Conan 21:35-43 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 21:35-48 hello 21:35-56 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi banstral 21:36-59 what is your name 21:37-29 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> wdym 21:37-35 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> oh 21:37-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> my name 21:37-39 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> is my name 21:37-45 Sup, Dream? 21:37-56 Or would you prefer Dusk at this point? 21:38-00 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> either idc 21:38-15 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> I have so many names I don't even care at this point lol 21:38-52 You okay? 21:39-08 wdym 21:39-15 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> wdym pd? 21:40-35 Just a feeling. You seemed a bit off. 21:40-45 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> oh 21:40-46 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> im just tired 21:40-50 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> I just got home from dance 21:40-53 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> that's probably why 21:41-52 /me gets Dusk a cup of tea. 21:42-05 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me smiles at pd then drinks tea 21:44-50 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 21:44-52 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 21:45-20 Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 21:46-34 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 21:47-34 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hey mer 21:48-03 /me gives dusk a kerosinetini 21:48-10 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> what is a 21:48-12 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me looks up 21:48-26 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> oh 21:49-07 Back 21:49-11 /me steals it 21:49-27 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> good I only drink bleach 21:49-30 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> with tide pods 21:50-07 oh my 21:50-13 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 21:50-24 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hey grandfather 21:50-38 Hey keyboard spam 21:50-47 Hi, Outwalk. 21:51-07 D:< 21:51-08 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ;( 21:58-43 brb 21:59-04 bungus 22:01-01 ~ Frosty wolffang has joined the chat ~ 22:01-07 ~ Sarah The SkyWing has joined the chat ~ 22:01-14 Bungus? 22:01-20 Heyaaa 22:01-28 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 22:01-47 Ola 22:01-50 ~ Sarah The SkyWing has left the chat ~ 22:02-06 Hi everyone. 22:03-04 /me draws Scarlet 22:05-07 ~ Frosty wolffang has left the chat ~ 22:07-43 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:08-18 Back 22:08-59 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:09-10 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 22:18-34 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:18-40 Shakagun 22:19-40 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> I just started choking on my dinner and it hurt 22:20-51 I am legally obligated to ask if you are choking 22:21-23 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:21-34 o/ 22:21-36 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> not now 22:21-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> lol 22:21-49 Two kinds 22:21-51 ~ Foxydragon158 has joined the chat ~ 22:21-55 Hola 22:21-56 o/ 22:22-28 /me is waiting for more two kinds comics to come out 22:22-36 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:23-07 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:23-13 ~ Foxydragon158 has left the chat ~ 22:24-47 what kinda of comics? 22:27-54 ~ NosferatutheDeathwing has joined the chat ~ 22:28-05 heyo 22:28-30 its a fantasy series you should check it out on youtube 22:28-33 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:28-37 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:28-46 hey Saburra 22:29-27 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:30-24 what'd i miss 22:31-05 ~ NosferatutheDeathwing has left the chat ~ 22:31-35 nothing much 22:31-44 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:35-12 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:36-26 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:36-41 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:36-43 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:37-45 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:45-24 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:45-38 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:45-44 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:45-46 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:46-28 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:47-08 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:50-13 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:50-26 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:51-49 ~ Fox the night wing has joined the chat ~ 22:52-13 (wave) 22:52-15 Heya fox 22:52-30 ~ Fox the night wing has left the chat ~ 22:54-53 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:55-13 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:56-03 brb 22:56-53 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:56-56 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:57-25 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 22:57-47 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:58-07 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 22:58-17 ~ Rain The FanWing has joined the chat ~ 22:58-23 D: 22:58-24 ~ Rain The FanWing has left the chat ~ 22:58-25 ~ Rain The FanWing has joined the chat ~ 22:59-25 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:59-30 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-03 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 23:01-09 ~ Clay500 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-51 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:01-52 back 23:02-32 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:04-26 o/ 23:04-55 all my notifs died, my cat has a cone and he's very wobbly and I'm afraid he's gonna die ;=; 23:08-27 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 23:09-25 ~ Rain The FanWing has left the chat ~ 23:22-48 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has left the chat ~ 23:23-06 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-14 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-36 ~ Skydream7 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-07 ~ Skydream7 has left the chat ~ 23:26-43 ~ Morrowsight.the.nightwing has joined the chat ~ 23:28-02 hello people who joined chat wave) 23:28-04 (wave) 23:29-39 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:31-50 ~ MothTheSilkwing has joined the chat ~ 23:33-25 ~ MothTheSilkwing has left the chat ~ 23:34-44 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:35-05 Hi galax (wave) 23:36-17 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:36-18 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:36-23 elloo 23:37-55 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:38-24 hi 23:38-34 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi 23:38-37 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> o/ 23:38-46 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:38-48 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:39-15 how is you 23:39-28 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:39-30 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:39-55 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:39-56 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:40-17 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:40-18 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:40-36 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:40-37 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:41-07 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:41-13 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:41-43 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:41-57 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:42-18 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:42-19 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:42-49 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:43-38 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:44-08 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:46-00 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:46-05 Im... 23:46-06 decent 23:46-07 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:46-15 you? 23:46-24 Bad 23:46-25 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:46-31 Actually I am okay 23:47-13 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:48-59 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:49-29 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:51-12 ~ Morrowsight.the.nightwing has left the chat ~ 23:54-01 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:54-59 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:55-02 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:55-33 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:55-35 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:55-39 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:55-53 /me has to get things wrong for her homework 23:56-05 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-09 i was assigned to get as many questions wrong as i can XD 23:57-16 Titan kinda wants to die 23:57-28 /me yeets self through a wall 23:58-16 no 23:58-20 dont do that!! 23:58-25 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 23:58-45 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:58-50 hi sab, dusk 23:58-55 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 23:59-16 Hewwo 23:59-30 my 4th day at high school and my confident died :”) 23:59-32 @sab when is mof 3 happening :D 23:59-38 @sab aw thats not good 23:59-44 @Galax when I feel like it lol 23:59-50 lol